The Puppet and the Nurse
by wolfe13
Summary: Post Kazekage Rescue Arc. Maria is a simple medical ninja, not intrested in dating anyone. Kankuro is a naturally flity guy who is constantly hitting on everyone. But after a freak acident that sends Kankuro into Maria's care, they're opions might change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maria groaned, slowly waking. Part of her wanted to just close her eyes and go back to sleep. Ok, all of her wanted to, but she knew she couldn't miss a single day of work unless completely necessary.

"Damn it all…" she whined, dragging herself out of bed. Even with the blinds pulled closed, the desert sun illuminated her tiny room. She stumbled blearily over to her closet, pulling the double wooden doors open. She looked at her clothes, and after some deliberation, she choose one of her favorite outfits. It was simple: tan cargo pants with deep pockets at the knees and a black leather belt with a few kunai attached to it (for emergency). Also, she wore a pale blue v-neck shirt with a long sleeved fishnet shirt under it. To finish the look, Maria tied her long brown hair into a ponytail with her headband tight around her forehead. Satisfied, she waked out of her room to the small kitchen part of her apartment. She ate quickly, then pulled on her combat books and left.

"Shit," Maria murmured. Late again. She picked up the pace to a run, knowing full well if she was late to the hospital again, she'd be in sooo much trouble. Even though it was morning, Suna was full of life and heat. Maria dodged through crowds, turning corners quickly. When people saw her coming, most had the sense to move out of the way. Maria was well liked in the village, but she had a strong reputation due to her unfortunate luck of always running into things. Or people.

Maria was an odd ninja. Outside a fight, she was clumsy and tended to rush into stuff. Even during a battle, she wasn't an expert fighter. But there was one thing she excelled at: medical jutsus. She was only 17 and already one of the most qualified doctors in the world. But, she'd never really been close to anyone. Sure, people liked her, but no one had ever known her to have any close friends or boyfriends. Not that guys hadn't always tried to win her affections, due to her beauty, but she'd always gently turned them down.

Maria silently cheered as she saw the tall medical building down the street. She made it! In all her happiness and self-congratulating, she failed to notice a final obstacle in her way. With and OOF! Maria slammed into something hard.

"Hey!" yelped a voice. Make that a _someone_. Maria hit the ground with a solid thunk. She struggled to her feet, only to find herself staring at a very unhappy Kankuro.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry!" squeaked Maria.

"Watch where you're going before you seriously hurt someone!" complained the puppet master.

"Are you okay?" she asked, ignoring his grumpy attitude. He gave her his normal cocky, flirty smile.

"Of course. I'm used to girls throwing themselves at me, but never this literally," he smirked. Maria rolled her eyes.  
>"Wow. How amazingly original. You think of that yourself?"<p>

He grinned and said, "Calm down beautiful."

Maria was used to Kankuro's naturally confident nature. He acted that way around almost every girl in the town. Unlike most girls though, she didn't respond with flirting of her own, or those insufferable giggles. It's not that she denied that he _was _extremely attractive; she just didn't feel the need to try and impress him. Unlike other people though, she was committed to the belief he wasn't just a flirty guy who tries to get in a girl's pants.

"Where you headed?" he asked. Maria sighed.

"Hospital. Work, work, work," she responded. Kankuro nodded in agreement.

"Aw man… running out of time! Well not that I didn't have fun, but I need to head off," Maria said. Kankuro nodded his goodbye as she trotted into the building.

**That's the end of chapter one. I'm always open to suggestions and insults. In my opinion anything people say will help me improve. But, if you just dislike everything, there's no need to be overly judgmental. Please comment and review and I'll do my best to keep writing and I'll try to answer any questions people ask with the next chapter!**

**Love, **

**Wolfe13**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Yea… Chapter 2! **

**Rezzalia: Thanks so much for the advice. This is my first fan-fic so I'm still getting used to everything, so I really appreciate the help!**

Maria bounded up the steps and pushed through the cream colored doors. The familiar setup gave her a warm feeling. People smiled and gave her greeting nods, some muttering "Morning Miss Starx". The main reception room was better described as a corridor filled with people and chairs. The main desk was about two meters long, with five ladies seated at it, speaking with people. On the left side of the hall, a cluster of chairs were set in perfect rows with small tables between every three. The tables were covered with newspapers and magazines, all crumpled from the nervous habits of its previous users. The right side of the room was filled with five or six glass rooms where workers sat and took calls. Behind the reception desk, the main hallway that leads the operating rooms and such extended into the distance. Door after door with smaller hallways branching off.

Maria weaved her way through the patients and doctors, reaching the small staff door at the back of the main reception room. Typing in her key code, she walked in. The employ's room was tiny compared to the previous room. The left wall was covered in small mail slots, and the right was full of small hooks with keys hanging from them. Maria walked over the far wall where the schedule was hung. She quickly read through her day. As she looked through the names, she stifled a moan. She read the information again, hoping it to be a mistake:

_Annual cancer checkup;_

_Time: 2:34_

_Room: 4283_

_Patient: Marcin Netch_

_Doctor: Maria Starx _

_Nurse: Regina Lassiter_

Regina Lassiter. The bane of Maria's existence. Regina was a year older then Maria, and a LOT less useful. Regina tended to be the kind of person whose shirt would just "magically" unbutton itself low enough for her breasts to just peek out. She wore short nurse skirts and tended to conveniently lean over to pick stuff up in front of attractive men. She flirted her way around with all the men, and even offered private "sessions" to the more handsome patients. She claimed it was "therapy". Maria always tried to be nice person, but the only word she had to describe Regina was "slut". And today she would be forced to work with her.

"MMMAAAARRRRRIIIIIAAAAA!" called out a playful high pitched voice. Maria sighed and turned to see one of her close friends, Kat Mascota, running towards her. Kat's real name was Katerina, but she hated it. In a nutshell, Kat was the exact opposite of Regina.

"Morning Kat. What's wrong?" Maria asked. Kat smacked her arm.

"WHAT? YOU DON'T KNOW? Look at who you're working with at 2:30," Kat demanded. Maria winced.

"Ugh…. Already saw. Trying not to think of it," Maria admitted. The hyper nurse nodded sympathetically. Then she glanced at her watch a yelped.

"GOTTA GO! GOOD LUCK!" and with that, Kat was gone. Maria leaned against a wall for support. She loved Kat, but was always inexplicitly exhausted after even a short conversation with her. Maria shut her eyes for a moment breathing deeply. But, Maria's luck must have been off that day, because a new voice rang out, much more nasally and irritating.

"My, my, my… Look at the pride and joy of the hospital, sleeping on the job," the voice scoffed. Maria forced herself to remain calm.

"Hello, Regina. How are you?" Maria managed. Regina smiled with fake sweetness.

"Oh, just great! Thomas and I had a _great _night last night. Man, what an animal!" she laughed, snickering to herself. Maria ignored the comment, and looked away.  
>"That's nice. Now if you'll please move…" Maria trailed off, pushing the blond out of the way. Regina just laughed, and walked off in the other direction. Maria forced her mind to focus on the clipboard in front of her. She didn't need to look where see was going. The place was her home, and she knew every turn. At noon, Maria set off to lunch. As she walked, she thought about her conversation with Kankuro. She liked talking to him. He was funny, and so confident. It made her feel… Strong. As her mind wandered she felt a hand grip her shoulder, making her jump.<p>

"Hey, if it isn't the beautiful doc," laughed a deep voice.

"Well hi there, Kankuro. What are you doing here?" Maria asked, smiling. He gave her a grin.

"Visiting someone. I guess I could ask you what you're doing here, but I don't want to waste your valuable time."

"Oh, shut up," Maria laughed. Then she became more somber. "So, who are you meeting? Everything alright?" she asked.

"You're always so serious. Yea, everything's great. Just coming to see a friend of mine whose here for treatment," Kankuro explained. Maria smiled.

"Oh that's nice of you. Well I only have a short time for lunch, so I gotta go," Maria said, waving goodbye. She was unaware of the fact he watched her until she was out of sight.

Lunch passed quickly, and all too soon, 2:34 came. Maria dragged herself to her doom. She pulled the doors open to find a surprising sight. Mr. Netch was waiting patiently for her, and Regina was nowhere to be found. This instantly made Maria's day a million times better. She gave the man a genuine smile.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Netch! How are you?" she asked brightly. He gave her a small smile.

"Fine, thank you. And you?" he responded.

"Great, thanks. Ready for your checkup?" Maria asked. He nodded. "Good. Then let's get to it." Maria set work, looking him over, and taking x-rays. Slowly, Maria's mind floated to her missing nurse. Despite her antagonism towards Regina, Maria never wished any one to be hurt or have something bad happen to someone. The entire checkup passed with no sign of the fair-haired women. Mr. Netch left the hospital happy, though. He was still cancer free.

The whole day passed with no sign of Regina. Maria even asked around, but no one knew. Giving up, Maria checked out and left the hospital. She walked slowly through Suna, admiring the setting sun. She loved nothing more then desert sunsets. She tried to keep her thoughts off Regina and Kankuro, the two names that circled her mind endlessly. The last thing she wanted was to have to worry about either of them. But, Maria was not a lucky ninja.

"Maria hey, WAIT!" called Kankuro from behind her. Maria turned slowly to look at him.

"Yea?" she asked, too tired to give a proper greeting.

"Me and some friends are heading out tonight to the construction site. There's a great view at the top! You should come too," Kankuro explained with animation. Maria looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you _crazy? _The construction site is off limits for a reason, idiot!" Maria scolded. Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I was dumb to think you'd actually come. See ya," he grumbled, stalking off. Maria just shook her head and continued walking home.

"Looks like I'll be worrying all night…" Maria thought bitterly as she slid into her bed.


End file.
